Biodegradable materials are comprised of components which, by microbial catalyzed degradation, are reduced in strength by reduction in polymer size to monomers or short chains which are then assimilated by the microbes. In an aerobic environment, these monomers or short chains are ultimately oxidized to CO2, H2O, and new cell biomass. In an anaerobic environment the monomers or short chains are ultimately oxidized to CO2, H2O, acetate, methane, and cell biomass. Successful biodegradation requires that direct physical contact must be established between the biodegradable material and the active microbial population or the enzymes produced by the active microbial population. An active microbial population useful for degrading the films and blends of the invention can generally be obtained from any municipal or industrial wastewater treatment facility in which the influents (waste stream) are high in cellulose materials. Moreover, successful biodegradation requires that certain minimal physical and chemical requirements be met such as suitable pH, temperature, oxygen concentration, proper nutrients, and moisture level.
In response to the demand for biopolymers, a number of new biopolymers have been developed which have been shown to biodegrade when discarded into the environment.
Currently known biopolymers have unique properties, benefits and weaknesses. For example, some of the biopolymers tend to be strong but also quite rigid and brittle. This makes them poor candidates when flexible sheets or films are desired, such as for use in making wraps, bags and other packaging materials requiring good bend and folding capability. For other bipolymers, it is not believed that films can be blown from them.
On the other hand, biopolymers such as PCL, and certain aliphatic aromatic polyesters currently available in the market are many times more flexible compared to the more rigid biopolymers discussed immediately above. However, they have relatively low melting points such that they tend to be self adhering when newly processed and/or exposed to heat. While easily blown into films, such films are difficult to process on a mass scale since they will tend to self adhere when rolled onto spools, which is typically required for sale and transport to other locations and companies. To prevent self-adhesion (or “blocking”) of such films, it is typically necessary to incorporate silica or other fillers. As the aforementioned example for blowing films suggests, the molding, extruding, and forming of thicker parts is also extremely difficult.
Another important criterion for injection molded, extruded, or formed parts is temperature stability. “Temperature stability” is the ability to maintain desired properties even when exposed to elevated or depressed temperatures, or a large range of temperatures, which may be encountered during shipping or storage. For example, many of the more flexible biopolymers tend to become soft and sticky if heated significantly above room temperature, thus compromising their ability to maintain their desired packaging properties. Other polymers can become rigid and brittle upon being cooled significantly below freezing (i.e., 0° C.). Thus, a single homopolymer or copolymer may not by itself have sufficient stability within large temperature ranges.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide biodegradable polymer blends with improved notched Izod impact strength which can be readily injection molded, or formed into film and sheets that have increased temperature stability over a broad range of temperatures compared to existing biopolymers.